Gara gara Anak Kucing
by Aoi no Kaze
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan anak kucing, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk merawatnya, tapi apa yang terjadi bila hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke jadi berantakan hanya karna anak kucing itu? warning: FemNaru, abal, geje, alur cepat, typo dll


**Gara-Gara Anak Kucing**

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor Garing, dan Sedikit Romance

Rating : T

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Gara-gara Anak Kucing is mine

Warning : FemNaruto, OOC, typo(s) mungkin saya tak akan lepas dari itu, geje, abal, tidak sesuai EYD, alurya kecepetan, tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah** 'POV'.  
**

Saya berterima kasih pada semua yang telah mereview fic Wind, yang log udah saya balas di pm masing-masing.

Yang g'log saya ucapkan terimakasih pada Aoi Hikaru dan Micon.

Kalian telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal saya.

Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya, tapi maaf jika fic saya masih ada kekurangannya.

Mohon bimbingannya, ^,^

**~Happy Read~**

Aroma sang surya merebak di sudut-sudut dunia menghembuskan sisa-sisa malam. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut emo dan memiliki mata onyx yang mengenakan seragam SMA. Dia'lah Uchiha Sasuke, dia bersandar di pagar salah satu rumah, rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Rumah iu adalah rumah kediaman Namikaze, dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Benar saja, tidak lama keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata sebiru langit.

"Kau lama sekali Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya, meninggal'kan Naruto sendiri.

"Ya, maaf tadi aku bangun kesiangan!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil agar dapat berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" kata Ssuke

"Apa itu berarti kau memaafkan aku?" tanya Naruto denan polosnya

"Ya" jawab Sasuke

"Dikit amat sih ngomongnya!" kata Naruto

Hening, itulah suasana yang mereka rasakan, Naruto yang biasanya cerewet sekarang terdiam seribu bahasa. Sasuke yang merasa aneh terhadap tingkah Naruto, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hei...kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tidak aku ti-"

'Meong...meong...meong' belum selesai perkata'an Naruto sudah dipotong oleh suara anak kucing.

Mereka'pun terdiam dan melihat kearah gang kecil yang merupakan sumber suara anak kucing itu. Naruto'pun mendekati gang itu dan menemukan kardus yang berisi anak kucing, yang memiliki bulu biru kehitaman dan bermata onyx.

"Lucunya,,,," kata Naruto.

"Apanya yang lucu dari kucing itu?" tanya sasuke dengan nada cemburu.

"Kau cemburu ya?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak, ah sudahlah. Cepat kita pergi, nanti kita terlambat." kata Sasuke

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kucing ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menggendong anak kucing itu.

"Tinggalkan saja, disekolah ada larangan tidak boleh membawa kucing, kau pasti tau'kan." kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Ya aku tau, tapi kasian anak kucing ini. Bagaimana kalau anak kucing ini di ambil orang." kata Naruto

"Itu bagus'kan!" kata Sasuke

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu bertintak semena-mena pada anak kucing yang lucu ini." kata Naruto sambil memandangi anak kucing itu.

"Apa kau tega meninggalkan anak kucing selucu ini?" tambah Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak ikut campur." kata Sasuke

"Terima kasih Teme,,," kata Naruto.

Naruto'pun menggendong anak kucing itu, dan mengikuti Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

**5 meter dari gerbang sekolah**

**Naruto POV  
**

_'aduh bagaimana ini ada Kotetsu dan Izumo, nanti kalau ketahuan bagaimana. Oh ya ada Teme'_

"Em,,, Teme?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisakah kau kemari" pinta Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi pada Naruto.

"Em,, apa kau bawa saputangan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, aku bawa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Boleh aku pinjam?" kata Naruto

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk anak kucing yang dia gendong.

"Mau apa kau dengan anak kucing itu?" tanya Sasuke

"menutupinya dengan sapu tangan mu" jawab Naruto

"hn,,,, terserah. Ini" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sapu tangannya pada Naruto, dengan tidak rela.

"Tenang aku cuci kok. Terima kasih ya Teme" kata Naruto

"Ayo, nanti kita terlambat" kta Naruto

Naruto'pun menutupi tubuh kucing itu dengan saputangan Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

_'itu saputangan kesayanganku,,,,'_

_'kenapa aku tak bisa meolak semua permintaannya sih?'_

_'aku selalu kalah dengan wajah imut'nya'_

**Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah**

"Ohayou Naru-chan" sapa Kotetsu

"Ohayou Kotetsu-kun, Izumo-kun" sapa Naruto balik

**Sasuke POV**

_ih,,, kenapa cuma Naru aja sih yang disapa?_

_Eh,, apa itu pakek embel-embel -chan sama -kun_

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke" sapa Izumo

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa tangan mu Naru-chan? tanya Kotetsu

"Em,,,, ini kena,, kena cipratan air saat mobil lewat" jawab Naruto sedikit gugup

"Iyakan, Teme." kata Naruto meyakinkan sambil menginjak kaki Sasuke

"Itai,,,," teriak Sasuke sambil memegang ibu jariya yang telah di injak Naruto

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Kotetsu

"Em,, tak apa. Benar kata Naru" kata Sasuke sambil memberi tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, tapi tak berpengaruh pada Naruto

"ow,,,,"

"Udah dulu ya Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun" pamit Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke sambil berlari.

Naruto dan Sasuke'pun pergi menjauh dari seadanya.

"Naru-chan sangat imut ya, tapi sayang dia dapat pacar sedingin Sasuke" kata Kotetsu

"Ya,,,, terserah" jawab

**Sesampainya di Ruang ganti sepatu**

(maaf author g'tau namanya)

"haah,,,, kenapa haah,, harus lari?" tanya Sasuke agak marah pada pacarnya ini.

"haah,,,, gomen haah,,,, tadi aku takut haah,, ketahuan" jawab Naruto

"hah,,,, terserah kau saja" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sepatunya yang berada dalam loker dan memakainya.

Naruto'pun juga begitu tapi dia kesulitan saat mengganti sepatunya.

"Duh,, susah amat sih" kata Naruto sambil duduk di lantai.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan memakaikan sepatu pada Naruto, dan itu mambuat semburat merah di pipi Naruto, hingga membuat wajahnya merah.

"Sudah selesai" kata Sasuke setelah memakaikan sepatu pada Naruto

"A,,, arigato..." ucap Naruto malu-malu

"hn"

"Ayo ke kelas" lanjut Sasuke

"Em,,," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelas mereka hanya bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang memikirkan anak kucing yang dia gendong, sedang Sasuke memikirkan nasip saputangannya, dan tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sampai mereka tiba di kelas yang bertuliskan XlA, mereka'pun langsung masuk.

Naruto yang masuk kedalam kelas duluan langsung menyapa semua temannya, sedang Sasuke menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Ohayou mina" sapa Naruto

"Ohayou Naru-chan" jawab teman-teman Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk disana, kemudian Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk.

"Ohayou naru-chan" sapa Gaara

"Ohayou Gaara-kun" balas Naruto

"Tanganmu kenapa Naru-chan? tanya Gaara

"Em,, ini,,, sebenarnya,,,,," kata Naruto sambil membuka sapu tangan milik Sasuke

"Anak kucing?" kata Gaara dengan nada heran

"Hehehe,,, aku kasihan melihatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kau memang baik naru-chan" puji gaara yang langsung membuat semburat merah di pipi Naruto.

"Arigato,,,,," kata Naruto gugup

"Hei minggir ini bangku ku" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini bangku mu" kata Gaara tak kalah dinginnya.

Bisa dilihat dari mata mereka mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang saling menghubungkan.

"Aku ingin duduk jadi minggir" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Naruto merasa perdebatan ini akan berahkir dengan perkelahian langsung menengahi mereka.

"Sudahlah ini 'kan hal kecil, jangan di perdebatkan. Gaara-kun lebih baik kau kembali ke bangku mu karena jam pertama akan dimulai 5 menit lagi" kata Naruto yang langsung di turuti Gaara "baiklah,," kata Gaara.

Kemudian Sasuke'pun duduk di bangkunya dan menatap langit biru nan luas.

"Hah,,,, kau itu kenapa sih Sas?" tanya Naruto

"..." tak ada respon dari Sasuke, dia hanya memandang langit biru yang berada di luar jendela.

"hah terserah aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu" kata Naruto

tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara

**BRUKKKK **

**TBC**

Maaf kalau cerita ini begitu geje, alur kepandekan n g'nyambung.

Beri saran dan kritik, mohon dimaklumio author gila ini,,,,review please

Perlukah cerita ni dilanjutkan?

kalau ingin lanjut Review please,,,,,,

Salam Kaze... ^,^


End file.
